Cargo control systems known to those of skill in the art can employ E-track, A-track, or O-track systems. In known systems, for example, an E-track system, E-tracks can be secured to the floor and/or wall of a trailer, truck, or other transportation device. The tracks can be secured to the floor or wall with bolts, screws, or other fastening mechanisms known by those of skill in the art.
Cargo, equipment, and other devices, such as wheel chocks, can be secured to the tracks of a cargo control system with tie down hardware and straps known to those of skill in the art. When secured to the tracks, the cargo is constrained in horizontal, vertical, lateral, and radial directions and remains stable during transit.
Known cargo control systems, such as an E-track system, can include segmented tracks, which are extended pieces of material having a length and a width. A first set of segmented tracks is secured to a trailer or truck, end to end, in a vertical direction along the length of the trailer to form a first track. A second set of segmented tracks is secured, end to end, along the length of the trailer to form a second track that is parallel to the first track. The tracks in a cargo control system can be made of steel, iron, aluminum or other materials as would be known by those of skill in the art.
A plurality of slots can be disposed in each segmented track along the length of the track. The slots can be any shape and size known to those of skill in the art. For example, in E-tracks, the slots are typically rectangular and can be situated either vertically or horizontally relative to the track. In A-track systems, the slots are typically circular slots connected by rectangular slots.
To secure cargo or other equipment to the tracks of a cargo control system, a user can engage tie down hardware known to those of skill. Tie down hardware can be associated with first and second ends of the cargo to secure the first and second ends of the cargo to first and second slots, respectively, in the tracks of the cargo control system. The first and second slots can be on the same track or parallel tracks, depending on the cargo being secured.
When cargo control systems are used in manner described above, users can experience difficulty because the length, width and height of the cargo do not always precisely align with the tracks of the system and the slots disposed therein. Accordingly, there is a need for an adaptor that can adjust for the variances between tracks used in a cargo control system. Preferably, such an adaptor adjusts for length, width, and height variances between parallel tracks in a cargo control system.